The present invention relates to large-scale cleaning vehicles. More specifically, the present invention relates to a large-scale cleaning vehicle that is pushed forward using a forklift vehicle. The present invention also relates to structural elements and accessories for the same.
Referring to FIG. 6, a frame 1 serves as a main body of a conventional cleaning vehicle, on which is mounted an engine 2 and a blower 3. On either side of the front section of frame 1 are mounted cone-shaped rotating brushes 4, which are oriented downward and which draw together debris toward the center. Engine 2 drives blower 3 and rotating brushes 4. A hopper 6 is connected to a duct 5 of blower 3. Hopper 6 is disposed on frame 1 behind blower 3, and a debris evacuation opening 7 is disposed behind and below hopper 6. A filter 8 is also disposed in hopper 6. A flexible tube 9 is fitted into a side wall of hopper 6. The lower end of flexible tube 9 forms a suction opening 10. Flexible tube 9 is hung down from an appropriate position on frame 1. An engagement member 11 for engaging a lift bracket of a forklift vehicle is disposed toward the back of frame 1. When the rear portion of frame 1 is lifted up, the rotating brushes are separated from the ground. When motor 2 drives blower 3 and moves brushes 4, debris is moved through suction opening 10 and filter 8 disposed at an upper portion within hopper 6 collects the suctioned debris.
The rotating brushes 4 of the conventional large-scale cleaning vehicle are fixed to a rotating brush support member so that debris can be collected over a wider span than the width of a standard large-scale cleaning vehicle.
Conventionally, there have been no large-scale cleaning vehicles equipped with sprinkler devices or sound generating devices that give off warning sounds.
In conventional large-scale cleaning vehicles, an engine is used to drive the blower and the rotating brushes. Thus, the weight and the size of the cleaning vehicle is excessive. There are also problems in terms of cost. Furthermore, the vehicle could not make tight maneuvers.
In the conventional technology, when a rotating brush is fixed to the large-scale cleaning vehicle, debris can be collected only over a fixed width. Thus, cleaning operations cannot be performed in paths that are narrower than the width of the vehicle with the rotating brushes attached. Furthermore, since the rotating brush is always kept in contact with the ground or the like, it is possible for the brush to become deformed outward, thus obstructing the debris-collecting operation.
In conventional large-scale cleaning vehicles, it is possible to sweep up small pieces of trash with the brush, but large pieces of trash such as newspapers cannot be swept up with the brush. Thus, large pieces of trash cannot be cleaned.
In the cleaning operation performed by the conventional large-scale cleaning vehicle, the rotation of the rotating brush causes debris to blow up, thus disturbing the debris and also making debris collection less efficient. Often, the debris adhered to the ground cannot be removed by the rotating brush.
Furthermore in the conventional technology, operations are performed alone, and operators are not able to converse. During cleaning, the noise from the rotating brush and the engine make the work monotonous and uninteresting, so that morale can be low.
Also, the operator can experience fatigue because it is always necessary to be careful for pedestrians. Thus, there is a need for the pedestrians themselves to be alerted so that accidents can be avoided.